The Beast Within
by Derpyburp
Summary: Mitch (BajanCanadian) was hiding a secret. He was a beast. A beast that was in deep trouble. The whole country had been looking for him for over five years. Will he stay out of trouble? Summary sucks but... just read the story and you won't endure the pain of THIS. Rated T because I'm Derpy. Just read the story already... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeey Derp Army! Derpy here! Yes, I am writing another story. Tell me in the reviews if you liked this story. Favourite, follow, do what ever you want! Gosh, I feel like a YouTuber. Oh, here it comes...  
><strong>

**Give this a thumbs up and don't forget to leave a comment! Be sure to check out the other guys' channels, (Some other YouTubers... I guess) link's in the description. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Facebook... DERPY OUT!**

**Anywho, enough of being a YouTuber, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

The scientist's shoes clicked loudly on the hard metal as he strode through the hallway. The name tag perched on his white lab coat read, 'John Hunter'. Panting slightly, he pushed open the heavy iron door. His assistant was sitting on a chair, his usually neat, dark brown hair was messy and his piercing brown eyes were fixed on the chamber in front of him. There was a faint growling coming from the glass chamber.

Dr. Hunter sighed, "What is it now, Garrett?"

Surprised at the scientist's sudden appearance, he gasped. Then, he replied, "The creature won't eat," Garrett gestured to a tray of raw chicken on the floor, "I am _trying_ to help it but it doesn't let me!"

Hunter walked up to the chamber and watched the creature glare at him with cold amber eyes, though he swore he could see a hint of curiosity. It was curled up in a ball in the corner.

The creature had light brown fur. According to Hunter's research, it could sprout feathery wings, giving it flight. Other special abilities is invisibility and telepathy. There was a possibility of any unknown skills. It had strong jaws that could easily snap a grown man's neck and long, sharp claws as long as a 30cm ruler.

The creature suddenly lunged at the him, the only thing protecting John Hunter's neck from being ripped to pieces was the glass between them. The scientist was slightly startled at the hatred in the beast's eyes.

"Prepare the testing facility," he ordered Garrett, not taking his eyes off the creature, "I'm bringing the beast in about an hour or so."

His assistant nodded briskly and sped off. The scientist glanced at the beast for the last time. Then he left, leaving the monster alone.

However, that was a bad idea.

*Time skip*

The loud sirens blared in the beast's ears and the bright, flashing red lights blinded but he just kept on sprinting down the hallway, a large group of scientists followed. The creature turned invisible and with its wings, he flew out the window. Ignoring the pain in one of his paws, it flew a long distance into a roofed forest and landed on top of the largest oak tree. Safe above ground, he transformed into his human form.

His human form was a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He thought to himself that he wouldn't be using his beast form for a while. The young boy slid down the tree and wandered towards his hideout. The one he was living in before strange men had taken him. His hideout was simply a little mountain house built into a cliff.

When he climbed up the stairs that were so familiar to him, he realised how much he had grown.

"Three years..." He whispered, "Three years of imprisonment..." The boy realised he was on the brink of tears then hissed, "Pull yourself together Mitch. Must. Be. Strong"

He approached the entrance to his own house. When he opened the door, he was face-to-face with a another boy around his age.

The stranger looked shocked and casually said, "Hey, dood. Nice house."

**A/N: Heyo! My foot really hurts! Anywho, tell me if this story should continue. Okay, Derp Army. Derpy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Derp Army! Derpy here! First... I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTERRRRRR.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... please don't kill me. Uh, I blame the writer's block and a mountain-load of homework. WHY {My teacher's name that I am not going to put on here for privacy reasons...}? WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH PEN AND PAPER. OH, WHY? AGAIN, TERRIBLY SORRYYYY**

**... ANYWHO, REVIEWS!**

**Angel999FTW: Really? I didn't realise I sounded like Jerome. :P Oh wells. *Gives ice cream***

**corgi101: Here's the next one! :3 *Gives ice cream***

**ItsMyIceCream428: XD Okay, I don't think I know that quote... :P *Gives ice cream***

**Cordially Un-Invited: DON'T BE SAD. HERE, HAVE SOME ICE CREAM. *Chucks ice cream* CATCH. Also, maybe, maybe not. *Grins evilly* Read on to find out...**

**Ally: Okay, I _will_ continue. :3 *Gives ice cream* Enjoy.**

**And to other people that I feel too lazy to type... SORRY. *Ice cream rains from the sky* Hallelujah! ICE CREAM FOR ALLLLLLLLL.**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The two boys stood in awkward silence until the stranger spoke, "Hey, I'm Jerome!"

Mitch reached his hand out, "Mitch. Nice to meet you..."

When someone called Jerome's name, he excused himself and left. Mitch simply waved goodbye and walked into his house. In result of not being used in a long time, cobwebs had formed in corners and there were even a few vines creeping through the window.

Mitch wandered into his bedroom and plopped onto his bed. He was _exhausted_. He quickly fell into a deep sleep despite it being only three in the afternoon.

_Everything was fuzzy. Mitch's head felt light. Looking around, he realised he was in a beautiful, green meadow. In the clear sky, wispy pure white, cotton-like clouds swirled around. It seemed so peaceful. Then, lightning struck._

_In a flash, everything turned upside down. The green meadow lost its green and it had been replaced by a vibrant shade of red. Red blood. The clouds turned dark grey and the sky now flashed with lightning. Thunder was heard everywhere Mitch walked, it could not be tossed away and ignored. This was the complete opposite of the image he had seen just seconds ago. How can something wreck terror in such a short amount of time? It was impossible! A voice echoed in his head..._

**_"Or maybe it wasn't."_**

Mitch woke up gasping for breath. When he realised it was just a dream, he walked outside to clear his head. Mitch headed towards the kitchen and decided to have breakfast. He was hungry. Really hungry.

As he finished the last few crumbs of his sandwich, images of his dream- _nightmare _came flooding back.

"What did it mean?" Mitch whispered to himself.

At the exact moment, someone knocked on his door. Mitch ran his hand through his light brown hair sleepily. He hadn't fully waken up yet. Opening the door, he let out a silent groan. It was that boy again.

"Hi, Mitch!" Jerome exclaimed, waving his arms around, "Let's have a barbeque! I'm doing it with my other friends and I bet they'd be thrilled to have you there!"

He gestured to a few friends waiting at the bottom of the cliff.

Mitch accepted cautiously. He had to make sure that these boys didn't have anything to do with... them. Mitch didn't want another episode of that again. Jerome pulled his arm eagerly and they both ran down the cliff... resulting in tumbling into the river.

Mitch scampered up on the riverbank, greeted by an offering hand. He looked up and was met by a new face. This was another boy, he had curly brown hair and was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing some a grey suit. However, the thing that caught Mitch's attention was his dazzling, purple amulet.

"Hi! My name is Sky," The stranger announced, "and as you already know, that is Jerome. Over there, is Ty, Jason and Ian." **(Oh, and BTW, this is real-life. Though I will try my best to make YouTubers with un-human skins, like Jerome, be humans but look similar to their skins! Awkward wording! YAY! On with the story...)**

Ty had long, brown hair that covered his left eye and his visible eye was dark, reddish-brown. Ty waved. He wore a simple white t-shirt outlined with black. Jason had curly, light-brown hair and he wore something that resembled an spacesuit. His friendly blue eyes sparked with excitement. **(Ghhh, I thought it would be weird for a teenager to wear a spacesuit...) **Ian had a simple black shirt and pants. The warm sunlight shone on his sunglasses while he smiled.

Mitch was dragged to a wooden table. Set upon the table were a few plates, cups and cutlery. A delicious smell wafted in the air.

"Is that... steak?" Mitch asked enthusiastically. In those last three years, all he had been fed with was some disgusting slop that surely shouldn't be counted as food.

Sky happily yelled, "Food's ready!"

An evil glint sparked in Mitch's eye, which startled Jerome who was sitting next to him, "M-Mitch...?"

*Timeskip*

"Gosh Mitch! You were pretty hungry, weren't you?" Jason joked while wiping his face with a napkin.

Mitch simply put his arms behind his head and nodded. His instincts told him that he was going to have a blossoming friendship with these guys. He only met them for one day and they already act like they're brothers! What could go wrong?


	3. Important AN

Hello fellow Derp Army members! Derpy here!

Yeah, I'm not dead! XD

But in all seriousness, I'm afraid my flame for Minecraft fanfiction has died. I know, I'm still pretty new to Minecraft fanfiction but it just died. :(

I hope you understand and please... do _not _get mad. I am very sorry but there are a _bunch_ of beautiful writers who write _waayyy_ better than me.

Again very very sorry and I hope you understand.

And yes, all Minecraft fanfictions are now discontinued. Sorry.

...

...

...

MOVE OVER MINECRAFT BECAUSE HERE COMES HETALIA :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Derpy out!


End file.
